metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Austrian Death Machine
Austrian Death Machine is an American metal side project from San Diego, California, founded by As I Lay Dying vocalist Tim Lambesis to be a parody and tribute of Arnold Schwarzenegger's films. Biography Austrian Death Machine released their first album Total Brutal on July 22, 2008. The album was dedicated to Caleb Crain on May 14, 2008 for his birthday that was two months before the scheduled release date. A few months later they released a Christmas themed EP titled A Very Brutal Christmas. After some tour support of Total Brutal, Lambesis went back on tour with As I Lay Dying. While on tour he posted on Austrian Death Machine's MySpace blog that he had ideas to follow up Total Brutal with a double disc effort titled Double Brutal stating that the first disc would be original songs where the second disc would be composed of cover songs. After returning home from tour in early Summer 2009, he went to work on Double Brutal which was released September 29, 2009. Many in the press have pointed out that a Schwarzenegger movie-themed band concept was already being pursued by ArnoCorps, having been performing live in California and the UK beginning more than 7 years prior to Lambesis' effort. Lambesis writes and records all the music playing guitar, bass, and drums as well as the majority of the vocals, leaving Destroy the Runner vocalist Chad Ackerman (portraying "Ahhhnold") to perform Schwarzenegger like vocals. The only thing Lambesis or Ackerman do not record are the guitar solos in every song which are performed by various guitarists from other bands. Lambesis stated where As I Lay Dying "is heartfelt and full of passion" Austrian Death Machine on the other hand "is an outlet of pure testosterone and stupidity." Tim Lambesis has recently stated on Austrian Death Machine's official Myspace that a third album is in the works which may be called Keep it Brutal. Members ;Main *Tim Lambesis – lead vocals, guitar, bass, drums *Chad Ackerman - Ahhnold vocals on Total Brutal *Josh Robert Thompson - Ahhnold vocals on Double Brutal Live Members *Tim Lambesis – lead vocals *Justin Olszewski - Ahhnold *Josh Gilbert - bass *Jon "The Charn" Rice - drums *JP Gericke - guitar *Mark MacDonald - guitar ;Session guitar soloists *Jason Suecof of Capharnaum *Mark MacDonald of Mercury Switch *Dan Fitzgerald *Adam Dutkiewicz of Killswitch Engage *Nick Hipa of As I Lay Dying *Eyal Levi & Emil Werstler of Dååth *Jason Barnes formerly of Haste the Day *Andrew Tapley formerly of The Human Abstract *Rusty Cooley of Outworld *Chris Storey formerly of All Shall Perish *Buz McGrath of Unearth *Kris Norris formerly of Darkest Hour *James Gericke of Death By Stereo *Rocky Gray of Living Sacrifice *Romal Peccia Discography ;Studio Albums * Total Brutal (2008) * A Very Brutal Christmas (2008) * Double Brutal (2009) * Keep It Brutal (2012) ;Extended Plays * Jingle All the Way (2011) Category:American thrash metal musical groups Category:American metalcore musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2007 Category:Bands Category:Metalcore bands